Love Hina La Nueva Historia
by Billyjean123
Summary: Un Muchacho extranjero llega a la ciudad de vacaciones con un unico objetivo...Buscar una novia y ahora la aventura empieza
1. Chapter 1

-LOVE HINA-

Capitulo 1: El Extranjero

(Shinobu)-Apurémonos su, antes de que empiece a llover

(Kaolla)-SIPI-Responde

Shinobu y Kaolla Corren hacia la residencia hinata, Venían de las compras. Kaolla Como siempre Tan Hiperactiva Salio Corriendo Dejando Atrás a Shinobu (PUM!) Sin Darse Cuenta Choca a Un Muchacho Sin Darse Cuenta

(Muchacho) No Me Fije-Responde El Muchacho Mientras se levanta y se Toma de la cabeza

-Estas Bien-(El Muchacho a Kaolla)

-Si-Kaolla Empieza A Juntar las Cosas que se le cayeron

-Yo Te Ayudo...-El Muchacho se ofreció para darle una mano, Kaolla junto todo en un santiamén.

-Gracias-El Muchacho Sonrió Y Dice: No hay de que!

Shinobu Llega Hasta donde estaba Kaolla Y Aquel Muchacho Toda Mojada

-Tenemos Irnos Su Que Ya Esta lloviendo

-Bueno…Chau!

-¿Tienes El Paraguas Su?

Su Sonríe Y Dice: ¿El Paraguas? Me Lo Olvide

-NO PUEDE SER NO PODREMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!

El Muchacho Interrumpe Y Dice:-Yo tengo un paraguas

-Gracias!

Mientras En La Residencia Hinata Mitsune Estaba Contando Dinero Que Se Habia Ganado y Naru Mira Afuera Mirando Que Llegara Kaolla Y Shinobu

(Naru)-¿Donde Estarán Shinobu Y Su? Debería Estar Aquí Hace Un Rato

(Mitsune)-No Te Preocupes Naru, Ya Deben Estar En Camino

En La Charla Entra Haruka

(Haruka):-Tiene Razón No Te Preocupes Tanto Esas Dos Vendrán Pronto

(Mitsune):-Allí Vienen…Y Parece Que Trajeron A Un Muchacho Apuesto

(Haruka):-Que Te Dije

(Sara)-¿Quién Es Ese Tipo? Cuando Venga Lo Golpeare Bien Duro En La Cara!

(Naru)-Sara no estabas haciendo tu tarea!

(Sara):-Bueno….Yo…

(Haruka):-Vamos...

Haruka Se La Lleva Arrastrándola Hacia su Habitación

(Sara)-Esperen Le Quiero Dar Una Golpiza a ese tipo ¿Talvez Sea Un Pervertido?

Mientras Afuera….

(Kaolla)-Gracias!

(Muchacho)-Ya De Que! Ya Van Un Favor Que Me Debes El Primer Favor No Cuenta ¿Si?

El Muchacho Sonríe , Da La Vuelta Y Se Despide

(Shinobu)-ESPERA!

El Muchacho Se Da Vuelta Shinobu Y Dice:¿Quieres Quedarte A Cenar?

El Muchacho No Quiso Decir NO a una invitación de una chica

(Shinobu)-HOLA YA LLEGAMOS!

(Naru):- Oye Shinobu Nos Tenias preocupados

(Mitsune):- Shinobu Preséntanos este muchachito

(Shinobu):-Bueno…No Se Su Nombre ¿Cómo Te llamas?

(Muchacho)-Pues Yo Me llamo….

El Muchacho Avanza un paso Resbala con una cáscara de banana y cae encima de Mutsumi y Motoko Aparece y luego….

(Motoko)-MALDITO PERVERTIDO SACALES LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MUTSUMI! TECNICA SECRETA SHINMERYU, ESTOCADA DE DOBLE HOJA MATADEMONIOS!

El Muchacho Tira a Un Lado a Mutsumi Y Es Tocado por el ataque de Motoko y Cae De Espalda sin saber lo que paso

(Motoko):-Ahora te matare Pervertido!

(Shinobu):-ESPERA MOTOKO NO LO MATES NO FUE APROPOSITO!

(Motoko):ES UN PERVERTIDO QUE ENTRO A UN DORMITORIO SOLO PARA CHICAS!

(Muchacho):-Has Dicho….Dormitorio Para Chicas

(Shinobu):-Por Favor Baja tu espada el es Nuestro invitado!

(Motoko):- Esta Bien..No Te Matare Esta vez pero te mantendre Vigilado…PERVERTIDO!

(Muchacho):-NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!

Shinobu Mira un lado y al otro Fijándose en algo.

(Shinobu):-¿Donde Esta Su?

(Mitsune):-Ella Estaba aquí hace un rato ¿Dónde Habrá Ido?

(PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM)

(Muchacho)-¿QUE ES ESO?

(Kaolla):-Es mi SuperTama-X 001,Listo para Probarlo en mi conejillo de india

(Muchacho):-¿Y Quien es tu Conejillo de india?

(Kaolla):-ES KEITARO!

(Keitaro):-WHAAAA!

El Robot De Kaolla Seguía a Keitaro Mientras Tiraba Misiles, usaba sus cuchillas, usaba su cañón

(Muchacho):-¿Por qué A Sigue A El?

(Naru):-Porque según Su El Es Inmortal

(Muchacho):-Ohhh….

El Muchacho sin palabras Va a donde esta el SuperTama Y Le Da Una Patada en la cabeza

(Muchacho):-OYE TU TIENES QUE PASAR SOBRE MI PARA LLEGAR A EL!

El Muchacho ataca con su Paraguas y Rompe El Paraguas

(Muchacho)-:Oh..Oh…

(Kaolla):-TAMA SUPER ATAQUE DE CUCHILLAS

(Muchacho):-OH NO

(Motoko):- TECNICA SECRETA SHINMERYU, ESTOCADA DE DOBLE HOJA MATADEMONIOS!

(Muchacho):Gracias!

Motoko al usar ese ataque le corta la cabeza al tama robot de kaolla

(Shinobu):-Fue Destruido

El Tama Robot Se Mueve y ataca a motoko Dejándola Inconciente

(Naru):-MOTOKOOO!

(Mitsune):-Su Detén a ese robot

(Kaolla):-No Puedo No Tengo Control Sobre el!

El Tama Robot Empieza a atacar a todos

(Muchacho)-:Hay Algún Modo De Vencerlo (Muchacho a Kaolla)

(Kaolla):-Si, Motoko ya le Corto la cabeza, Solo Queda Sacarle El Núcleo Que Tiene el Tama Robot…

(Muchacho):-Esta Bien…Tendré Que Usa Mi Súper movimiento

El Muchacho Se Acerca Y El Tama robot Lo va A atacar pero el muchacho se queda ahí quieto

(Shinobu):-CUIDADO!

Antes De Que El Tama Atacara El Muchacho realiza Su Súper Movimiento

(Muchacho):-_ OOMIGAWA!(*) (Aclaración al final del capitulo)_

El Le Clava El Puño En el pecho Levanta el brazo con el Núcleo en la mano y Aprieta el Núcleo .Explota Al mismo tiempo que el Tama Robot

Todos Corre hacia Motoko Preocupado de que no la haya quedado Malherida.

(Naru):-Motoko! Contesta!

(Mitune):-Motoko!

Motoko Despierta Confundida

(Motoko):-Uhhh….¿Que Paso Con El Tama Robot?

(Kaolla):-Fue Destruido Pero La Próxima lo haré más fuerte que nunca

(Todos):-DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Varios Minutos después todos estaban reunidos Cenando

(Muchacho)-:La Comida Es Deliciosa Es Lo Mejor Que Comido!

(Shinobu):-Gracias! Oye No supe tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

(Muchacho):-Yo….Yo Me llamo Gustavo Mis Amigos Me llaman Gus Soy De Argentina

(Mitsune):-¿Así que no eres de Por aquí?

(Keitaro):-Yo soy Keitaro (Mientras le da la mano), Ella es Naru, Ella Es Shinobu, Ella Motoko, Ellas Kaolla, Ella es Mitsune, Ella Es Mutsumi

(Gustavo):-Mutsumi Perdón por lo de hoy ¿si?

(Mutsumi):-No Importa

(Keitaro):-Ella es Sara Y Ella Es Mi Tía Haruka

Haruka Le Da un golpe en la cara de keitaro y Contesta: Solo Haruka ¿Quieres?

(Keitaro):-Perdón!

(Gustavo):-Oye Keitaro Puedo Quedarme Esta noche Afuera Llueve Mucho Y Me Voy A mojar Y Mi Paraguas Esta Roto!

(Naru): Un Momento ¿si?

Las Chicas Se Reúnen Menos Keitaro porque era una reunión de chicas

(Naru):-Oigan ¿Que Hacemos? ¿Dejamos que se quede esta noche?

(Motoko):-No Confió En Este Tipo.

(Sara):-Motoko Tiene Razón No Es Muy Confiable de lo que parece

En Voz Alta (Kaolla):-TAL VEZ SEA UN PERVERTIDO!

(Gustavo):-NO LO SOY MALDICION!

(Shinobu):-Por favor Chicas solo será una noche!

(Naru):-Esta Bien! Gustavo te quedas esta noche

(Gustavo):-Gracias! Pero….¿Donde Duermo?

(Naru):-Bueno Yo Digo Que Duerma Con Keitaro ¿Y Ustedes Chicas Que Dicen?

(Motoko) :-Con Keitaro

(Shinobu) :-Con Keitaro

(Kaolla) :-Con Keitaro

(Mitsune) :-Con Keitaro

(Sara) :-Con Keitaro

(Haruka) :-Con Keitaro Pues Claro

(Mutsumi) :-Con Keitaro

(Keitaro):-Con Su….

Las Chicas Miran Fijamente A Keitaro

(Keitaro):-Que? Soy El Administrador Puedo Elegir también no…..

Naru Le Da Un Golpe En la cabeza

(Naru):-¿Quien Quería Tu Opinión?

Varios Minutos Después Todos Dormían Keitaro No Podía dormir por los ronquidos de Gustavo Empieza A Taparse los oídos con la almohada Varias horas después keitaro se queda dormido…..

-CONTINUARA-

-ACLARACIONES-

_OOMIGAWA: Este ataque Es del jefe final Orochi del the King Of Fighters 97 Este ataque Hace lo siguiente:Acerca al oponente a orochi le clava el puño y le saca algo como una esfera blanca (Talvez el alma)Lo aprieta Y el oponente saldrá volando este ataque Creo que sacaba el 30% o 20% de la vida._

_ESOS TODO…..Muy Pronto El Capitulo 2 No Tardare mucho!_


	2. Chapter 2

Love hina

Capitulo 2: ¡Problemas, Dulces Problemas!

Gustavo dormía tranquilo en la habitación de keitaro y entra shinobu….

(Shinobu):-Gustavo despierta

(Gustavo) :-(Mientras sigue durmiendo) ¡NO MAMA NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA! ZzZzz...

(Shinobu):-¿eh? (cae una gotita de anime)-¡Gustavoo-sempai (*) despierta!

(Gustavo)-: uuf…. ¡Buen día shinobu-chan! (*)

Shinobu:-¡Buen día!

Gustavo da un bostezo y mira a shinobu

(Gustavo):-¿Qué Hora es shinobu?

(Shinobu):-Son Las 11

(Gustavo):-Voy a desayunar

Gustavo va hacia la cocina agarra la leche y el café y lo pone a calentar y se sirve en una taza

(Gustavo):-Mhh Que aburrido estoy solo en la cocina

Gustavo tomaba unos sorbos de su café con leche cuando fue golpeado de atrás por Sara

(Gustavo):-¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!

(Sara):-Porque no confió en ti….PERVERTIDO!

(Gustavo):-¡Hey No soy un pervertido!

(Sarah):-¿Y Que fue lo de ayer eh...?

(Gustavo):-¡Basta Si!

(Sara):-Bueno nos vemos luego…

(Gustavo):-Si Claro….

Gustavo se da vuelta y en cuanto estaba distraído Sara le saca los pantalones y sale corriendo

(Gustavo):-¡HEY VUELVE CON MIS PANTALONES PEQUEÑA ALIMANIA!

Empiezan a correr por toda la residencia hinata hasta llegar hasta la habitación de naru,

Sara abre la puerta y se esconde atrás de naru

(Naru):-¿Que pasa Sara?

(Sarah):-Buaa Gus me quiere tocarme el trasero yo quise escaparme pero el no me dejaba Buaa…

(Naru):-¿Así que es eso no? No te saldrás vivo de aquí

(Gustavo):-¡Quee!¡Nooo! ¡Espera Naru!

Mientras gus caminaba hacia atrás Sarah lo miraba y reía despacio

(¡PUM! ¡PLAF! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!)

(Naru):-¿tuviste suficiente?...eh ¡Pervertido estupido!

(Gustavo):-¡OYE! ¡Decirle a sarah que me devuelva mis pantalones!

(Naru):-¿tus pantalones?

(Gus):-¡Si, Sara me lo robo!

Naru mira a sarah

(Naru):-¿Eso Es Verdad?

(Sara):-¡NOO!

(Tama):-MYU!

(Sara):-¡HEY SUELTA ESO TORTUGA TONTA!

(Naru):-¿Es los pantalones de Gus?

(Sarah):-No es de Keitaro…

(Naru):-Sara devuelve los pantalones de gus

(Sara):-Bueno, bueno Ya se lo devuelvo…. (En Voz baja)- ¡Que insoportable!

(Naru):-¿Que Dijiste?

(Sara):-¡Nada nada!

Camina hacia Donde Esta Motoko ve que esta entrenando

(Gustavo):-Hola Motoko

(Motoko):-¿Qué Quieres?

(Gustavo):-¿Quería Preguntarte Si Podemos Tener Una Pelea?

(Motoko):-Esta bien

(Gustavo):-¿Lista? ¡PELEA!

La Batalla empezó Motoko empieza con ataques rápidos

(Gustavo):-¡AY! ¡AHH! ¡UFFF!

(Motoko):-¡Ríndete eres fácil de vencer!

(Gustavo):-mh mh mh mh ha ha ha ja jaa ja jaa (risa de iori yagami) ¡NO ME RENDIRE NUNCA! ¡GALACTICAL PHANTOOOM!(* Aclaración al final)

(Motoko):-¿Galactical Phantom?

(Gustavo):-¡TOMA ESTO!

Salsa un súper puñetazo pero Motoko lo esquiva

(Gustavo):-¡RAYOS! ¡EL TIEMPO DEL JUEGO ACABO! **Shiki Ya Otome** (* Aclaración al final)

Corre hacia Motoko

(Motoko):-¡TECNICA SECRETA DE LA ESCUELA RYU!

(TASH)

(Gustavo):-AGGHH

Gustavo fue vencido por Motoko

(Motoko):-Mh… ¡Fue Fácil!

(Gustavo):-Buena Pelea Pero la próxima vez ¡no te será muy fácil!

(Motoko):-Eso Espero

Gustavo vuelve a su habitación agarra su mochila y saca una lapicera y una carpeta

(Gustavo):-Mhhh…RAYOS QUE DIFICIL (Pensamiento) Me Olvide que naru esta arriba talvez me ayude en la tarea… ¿y eso?

Mira hacia arriba y ve un agujero pequeño y sube...

(Gustavo):-¿Dónde estoy?

Mirando en todos lados ve a naru vistiéndose….

(Naru):-¡ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO MUERETEEE!

(Gustavo):-¡Esperaa!

(PUUUUM)

El golpe de naru mando a volar a Gustavo, 3 minutos después Gustavo vuelve a la habitación de naru explicándole lo que paso y lo que quería, naru lo ayudaba a Gustavo en su tarea

(Naru):-Así es como se hace…

(Gustavo):-¡Gracias naru!

(Naru):-Oye Gus ¿Cuántos años tienes?

(Gustavo):-14 ¿Por?

(Naru):-Solo Por Preguntar

Salio de la habitación de naru e iba de camino a su habitación, en la habitación estaba Kaolla Esperando a Gustavo

(Kaolla):-Oye Gus

(Gustavo):-Hola Su...

En ese momento Kaolla Salta hacia el

(Kaolla):-VAMOS A JUGAR ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SIII!

(Gustavo):-Pues yo no puedo tengo que….

(Kaolla):- (Interrumpe) oohh…¡Porfavoooor!

Kaolla intenta Convencer A Gustavo de jugar haciéndose la tierna

(Gustavo):-¡AY QUE CARAJO! ¡NO PUEDO RESISTIRME A TU CARITA! ¡QUE LINDA EREES!

(Kaolla):-¿Eso Significa que gustas de mí?

(Gustavo):- (Sonrojado) ¡QUEEE! SOLO ME DEJE LLEVAR

(Kaolla):-¿Seguro?

(Gustavo):-Si

(Kaolla):-¡Juguemos!

(Gustavo):-¡Siii!...Pero creo que no puedo...

(Kaolla):-¡Vamos a jugar!

(Gustavo):-Tengo Que Irme

(Kaolla):-Por favor no te vayas

(Gustavo):-Es que ya iba a juntar pero algún día jugaremos

(Kaolla):-Oh bien…

Gustavo camina hacia la habitación y empieza a juntar las cosas luego en la puerta de la residencia estaba Haruka y Kaolla. Naru y keitaro Fueron a caminar, shinobu y Sara fue de compras, mitsune tenia algo importante que hacer no había dicho nada cuando se fue Mutsumi volvió a casa y Motoko con sus insoportables amigas

(Gustavo):-Chau Haruka

(Haruka):-Adiós Gustavo

(Kaolla):-¡Adiós!

(Gustavo):-¡Chau Su!

Le sonríe y se marcha del lugar pero se detiene y se da vuelta

(Gustavo):-Hey Haruka Mándale a Shinobu, Sara, Naru, Keitaro y mitsune Saludo cuando venga ¿si?

(Haruka):-Si

Gustavo se marcha de la residencia

Fin Del Capitulo 2

-Aclaraciones-

Sempai: es como un "monitor" es un alumno que está mas avanzado que tu, pero que de todas maneras te enseña

Chan: es más o menos igual que el Kun, pero un poco más informal, y usado principalmente en niñas, o amigos que se conocen mucho

Galactical Phantom: Es un súper movimiento de Ralf Jones (King Of Fighters & Ikari Warriors) Lanza un súper puñetazo y quita el 50% de la barra de vida

**Shiki Ya Otome**: Es el súper movimiento de Iori Yagami (King Of Fighters) Empieza con la Frase "El Tiempo del juego termino" y a golpear con piñas mientras dice "Sufre, Grita, Llora" y Termina Con Frase "Muere"


End file.
